The Marked Man
by con14
Summary: Things in Arendelle have seemed to go back to normal, however that all changes when a mysterious stranger comes to the kingdom and things are once again thrown into chaos. Special Thanks to Ninja-Cat Sif for use of his characters.


**Hey everyone its con14 and this is a new frozen fanfiction, but before I get started I would like to first acknowledge and thank Ninja-Cat Sif for allowing me to use his characters in my story, for those of you who don't know Ninja-Cat Sif, he wrote several stories on fanfiction, a few of them Frozen stories. He was nice enough to allow me to use his characters such as Zoran, Lucia, Julian, Jack, Gary, etc. and for that I say thank you. If you're interested in reading his work his stories include Darkness and Silver Fangs, he also started a story titled Lords, but it will not any effect on this story. With all that out of the way, enjoy.**

It was a nice, calm day in the kingdom of Arendelle as everyone was finally enjoying a moment of peace, it had been a barely a year since the Silver Fangs incident and things have finally started to get back to normal…well as normal as it gets in Arendelle. In the market people were shopping at the various vendors and shops to see what was available, among the people were two in particular, a former knight by the name of Julian and a gifted alchemist known as Zoran were perusing for some groceries.

"Alright Lucia needs bread, milk and some ginger." Julian said reading off a list that his wife had given him.

"Why does she need ginger?" Zoran asked.

"She read somewhere that if you mix some ginger with warm milk it'll help infants sleep peacefully." Julian explained.

"Is Caroline having trouble sleeping?" Zoran asked with a little concern.

"Nothing too bad, she fidgets a little bit in her sleep but other than that she seems fine for the most part." Julian said.

Seeing the two of them having a friendly conversation would make it seem unbelievable that a year ago Julian was trying to kill Zoran, of course that all changed when Zoran helped him in a dire situation and also when he learned that he was married to his sister. As both men were trying to find what they were looking for, the Ice Queen of Arendelle and her sister were also looking through some of the shops.

"You know it doesn't matter how many times I've been here, the market still fascinates me." Anna said.

"You can say that again, it's just nice to walk around town without having to worry about anything." Elsa said.

"Too bad Kristoff couldn't be here, he's been so busy lately." Anna said.

"Well it's spring and with warmer days means more need for ice." Elsa explained.

"Trials of being married to an ice harvester." Anna replied.

The two sisters talk as they walked through the market, things were truly starting to calm down in Arendelle, however that calm might be interrupted sooner than they think. Now far from the market was a local tavern, within the wooden establishment people were relaxing with a cool drink, some more than others, but the setting seemed to be stable. As the employees passed out drinks to the patrons who laughed and argued amongst each other, the door opened a stranger walked in. The stranger was wearing a dark brown cowl with the hood covering his head and the cape covering his body, what was interesting about him though was that he had his chin and mouth covered with a bandana. With the cowl there was no way to truly describe him except that he was slightly tall at about six feet, but other than that nothing else.

As he entered the mood in the tavern seemed to change with many of the patrons feeling somehow tense by his presence. The strange ignores the other patrons and walks over to the bar where he took a seat, after a few moments the mood in the tavern seemed to return to the state before he entered and the bartender came over to him.

"What'll you have sir?" He asked.

"Bourbon if you have it?" The Stranger asked in a soft but deep voice.

"One bourbon coming up." The bartender said as he left.

The hooded figure just sat quietly as he surveyed his surroundings, taking note of the various things he sees, one thing he notices are a few men at a table who clearly look like they've had too much to drink. He looked at them for a second but was snapped out of his concentration by the bartender.

"Your bourbon sir." He said hand him a glass of the brown liquor.

"Thank you." He said taking the glass.

"So what brings you to Arendelle if you don't mind me asking?" The bartender asked.

"Just passing through." The stranger answered while looking at his drink.

"Well luck your passing through now, finally some peace and quiet around here." The bartender said.

"Things aren't normally quiet?" He asked.

"A year ago, no, an army of knights came down here and almost tore the place apart because they wanted our queen." The bartender explained.

"Is something special about your queen?" He asked.

"You never heard? She can control ice." The bartender exclaimed, clearly surprised by the strangers ignorance.

"Can control ice you say, interesting." The stranger said, although he sound surprisingly not that astounded.

"You're definitely not from around here are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm not really from anywhere." The stranger asked.

The bartender was about to ask another question when suddenly heard someone yelling, looking over he saw the drunk men from earlier and one of them was grabbing the arm of one of the barmaids.

"Come on sweet heart let's have a little fun." The drunk man slurred.

"Let go of me." The barmaid demanded.

Obviously the inebriated patron wasn't listening and continued to harass the barmaid, the bartender was about to do something when the stranger got out of his chair and calmly walked over to the table, when he got there the men looked at him incredulously.

"If I were you I would leave the young women be." He said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The drunk demanded.

"I'm just a man who doesn't like watching some fat drunk trying to take advantage of a young lady." He explained nonchalantly.

The drunk man was so preoccupied with the stranger that he let go of the barmaid, allowing her to get away from the table, the man and his drinking buddies glared at the stranger.

"If I were you sir I would shut my mouth before I get angry." The man threatened.

"I understand you're angry, but maybe we can talk about this before someone gets hurt." The stranger said.

The drunk looked at his friends for a second and then started to laugh as many of the other patrons in the tavern looked at them wearily.

"That's funny, I'll tell you what, why don't you give me your best shot." The drunk man goaded.

"My friend I'm giving you an option to walk away." The stranger said.

"Come on I dare you." He retorted.

The stranger just looked at him for a second and then sighed, "Alright, you asked for it." He said.

"Okay show me what you…" The drunk said, however he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the stranger gave a quick, but powerful punch to his face which sent him practically flying out his chair.

The drunk landed on the ground hard, his noise was quickly bruising as blood started leaking out, but luckily for him though he was unconscious. As his friends started shocked at him, the stranger went back to the bar, grabbed his drink and pulled the bandana covering his mouth down allowing him to drink. As he finished he took out some money and placed it on the bar.

"Thank you for the drink." He told the bartender.

Without another word he walked out of the tavern, however he didn't get far when the unconscious drunks friends, two to be exact, came running out of the tavern.

"Hey buddy, no one does that to our friend and gets away with it." One of them threatened.

"Well I hate to break your rule, but unfortunately I'm getting away with it." The stranger said as he started walking away, however one of the men came and blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Look I'm really not in the mood for this, why don't you two just go back inside and this won't have to end with both of you on the ground." He explained.

The man trying to block his path didn't respond, instead he chose to try and punch the stranger, however he managed to grab his wrist before his fist could reach his face.

"You know, you really shouldn't have done that." He said.

Meanwhile back at the market, Julian was looking at the bread loafs as Zoran was inspecting some spices that he could possible use in a potion. However they were interrupted when they noticed a crowd of people gather outside of the tavern.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Julian asked.

"I'm not sure, but it might be trouble come on." Zoran said as both men ran toward the crowd.

The crowed of people have begun to gather around as the stranger fought both of his attackers, both men were trying and failing to land a single blow on him, but he kept effortlessly dodging their attacks. After a few seconds of wild punches, the stranger decided to go on the offensive, one of the men tried to punch him again, but this time he stopped his fist and gave a quick palm strike to his stomach knocking the air out of him. As his attacker slouched he took him by the arm and threw him several feet away. Then the other man charged at him, however when he got to him the stranger effortlessly picked him up and using his own momentum flung him overhead sending him flying where he collided with his comrade.

As the people continued to watch, Zoran and Julian arrived to see what was going on, they got there just in time to see the stranger fling a grown as if he weighed nothing, as impressive as that seemed, they had to put a stop to it.

"Alright everyone that's enough." Julian shouted.

The crowd heard his words and they quickly dispersed leaving the stranger and the two men groaning on the ground.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Zoran asked them.

"He attacked our friend and then started attack us." One of the men answered.

"To be fair their friend did instigate it and thee same could be said about them." The stranger said as he turned to walk away.

"Whoa, hold on there, you can't just leave." Zoran said.

"Really, than what am I doing right now." The stranger retorted as he continued walking.

"Hold on there a second, until he get some answers you're not going anywhere." Julian said running up to him and grabbing his shoulder.

Without a response, the stranger grabbed Julian by his forearm and flung him over his shoulder and slammed him to the ground on his back. Julian moaned as he looked up at the stranger.

"Sorry about that, force of habit." He said stepping over him.

Julian was stunned for a moment but then got back up and approached the stranger again, this time blocking his path.

"Listen I don't want to do this but you're not leaving until we know what's going on." Julian stated with a subtle threat.

"Here's an answer those men are on the ground because they made the same mistake you're making right now." The stranger threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Julian asked.

"It doesn't have to be unless you get out of my way." He said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Julian retorted.

The stranger sighed again and then without warning he attempted to strike Julian, luckily he barely managed to avoid it and tried to counter, however the stranger managed to dodge his punch and gave Julian a swift knee to the stomach, Julian bent over as his air rapidly left his mouth. Julian recovered just in time to see the stranger about to hit him, Julian grabbed his wrist and punch him in the face. The stranger was dazed for a moment but recovered, he then quickly ducked down and performed a leg sweep, knocking Julian off balance causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Okay that's enough." Zoran said as he put the stranger into a full nelson.

The stranger tried to break free but Zoran managed to get a strong grip on him, however the stranger thought quickly and with enough force he snapped his head back and collided in Zoran's face, Zoran released him and grabbed his nose in pain. The stranger then performed a quick roundhouse kick and hit Zoran in the chest sending him flying back. While his back was turn Julian tried to attack, but the stranger turned and blocked his attack which left an opening allowing him to strike Julian's chest and as he slouched over the stranger gave him a hard uppercut which caused him to fly to the ground.

"That's enough." A voice said.

Before the stranger could react he was suddenly hit with a gust of cold air and then before he could register what happened he noticed that ice was forming around his body which reached all the way to his, rendering him completely immobile. Zoran managed to pick himself up and saw the stranger encased in ice, he turned around and saw Elsa and Anna standing a few feet away.

"Zoran, are you okay?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bruised up." He said.

"Julian how are you feeling?" Elsa asked.

"Just great." Julian said sarcastically as he stood up.

"What happened here?" Anna asked.

"We saw this guy fighting with some drunks and when we tried to ask some questions he attacked us." Julian said.

"Well I guess now would be an opportune time to ask." Zoran said.

However before they could do anything else, they heard the sound of cracking, they looked over to the stranger and saw some kind of light forming under the ice. Within a few seconds the ice started to steam as more cracks formed, until finally the stranger completely shattered his ice prison. The group shielded their eyes from flying ice and when they opened them again they saw the stranger dusting himself off.

"How did he do that?" Zoran asked.

"Do you think he has powers to?" Anna asked.

"Excuse me ma'am, but could you be so kind as to not do that again?" The stranger asked irritated.

Elsa didn't quite know how to respond but tried her best, "First tell us who you are?" Elsa asked.

"And if I don't feel like doing that?" He asked.

"Then we'll make you." Zoran said.

"You're invited to try my good sir, but that might end badly for you." The stranger said.

Zoran didn't react, instead he conjured up a dark fireball and launched it at the stranger, who thinking quickly made a rock barrier shoot out of the ground and stopped the fireball. The impact of the blast caused the barrier to crumble, but the stranger was still standing, without hesitation, Elsa released some icicles at him, however by raising his hand he stopped them in midair and caused them to melt. Julian who was watching this quickly looked for a weapon, he managed to spot a broom and grabbed it, he then smashed it on the ground disconnect the broom head and got into a fighting stance which the stranger noticed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

"Try me." Julian said.

The stranger narrowed his eyes and suddenly Julian noticed that the stick started changing from wood to scales and to utter shock he saw that the stick had transformed into a snake. The snake hissed at him, forcing him to drop it where it proceeded to slither away. The stranger however was so busy with Julian that he didn't notice Zoran reaching into his pocket and pulling out a viral of red powder.

"Zoran what is that?" Elsa asked.

"Just something I have for emergencies." Zoran said.

Zoran threw the vial which landed near the stranger, as the glass broke the red powder ignited and released a small controlled explosion which surrounded the stranger in smoke. After a few seconds the smoke started to clear and the stranger was coughing slightly, however he then noticed that his cowl was on fire, thinking quickly he took of his cowl which also caused his bandana to fall off and threw them away. Without his cowl and bandana the others managed to get a good look at him and were shocked at what they saw. The stranger was well built, not overly muscular but physically fit, he looked like he was in his early to mid-twenties and had short slightly messy black hair. He was wearing a red short-sleeved tunic, black pants with black leather boots and had tan arm wrapping that went from his wrist to the middle of his forearm. However what shocked the other was that on the right side of his face he was covered with some sort of runic symbols that also completely covered his right arm.

"What the…" Elsa said wide-eyed.

"Are you seeing this?" Zoran asked.

The stranger noticed their expressions and he realized he had revealed his face to them, looking around he also noticed that many bystanders who had witnessed the fighting had the same expressions. Without thinking he stomped his foot on the ground which caused a small shockwave, which knocked Elsa, Zoran, Julian and many of the bystanders off their feet.

"Don't you people understand that I don't want to fight, just do yourselves a favor and let me leave peacefully and things won't…", He started saying but was abruptly cut off when something hit him on the back of the head.

The stranger fell to the ground unconscious and the others noticed Anna standing behind him holding the remains of a flower pot she struck him with.

"Anna." Elsa said looking shocked.

"What shouldn't I have done that?" Anna asked confused.


End file.
